


CONFLITS

by xlostloonax



Series: IRON ANGEL [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Kid Fic, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlostloonax/pseuds/xlostloonax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où Jimmy et Castiel se préparent pour leur premier jour d'école</p>
            </blockquote>





	CONFLITS

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : CONFLITS  
> Pairings : aucuns  
> Personnages : castiel, jimmy, dean, lucifer, michael, raphael, gabriel  
> Word count : ~2698  
> Rating : PG-13, uniquement dû au language de Lucifer....  
> Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun personnage de supernatural à mon grand regret. J'aime juste jouer avec eux et leur émotions cruellement ( bah, comme dans la série en fait. )  
> Genre :human! au, kid!fic  
> Warnings : aucuns  
> Résumé : Où Jimmy et Castiel se préparent pour leur premier jour d'école  
> Notes : One shot suite dans l 'IRON ANGEL!verse. Mon Jimmy est un peu perturbé je crois et aussi un peu OOC...

****Jimmy s'était réveillé aux aurores. Il n'était pas si matinal d'habitude mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, le premier jour d'école et surtout le premier jour où Castiel serait dans la même école que lui. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis qu'il avait été malade et une part égoïste de Jimmy trouvait cela bien ainsi.

Dégouté par ses mauvaises pensées, il murmura une prière et se dirigea vers le lit de son frère jumeau. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise. De temps en temps, il se levait en pleine nuit juste pour aller vérifier que Castiel était bien vivant. Il passait la main doucement sur son visage pour sentir son souffle. Il observait son frère tranquillement assoupi et sans peine dans son sommeil, différentes émotions étaient en conflit dans son esprit.

Castiel dans la même école que lui signifiait qu'il devrait veiller sur lui aussi là-bas. Il aimait son frère mais tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il s'en occupe, surtout Michael. Pour lui Castiel était sa responsabilité et l'école avait été son seul échappatoire jusqu'à présent.

Un endroit où il était juste Jimmy, pas un frère, ni même un Novak. _Plus maintenant,_ il soupira toujours étudiant la face endormie devant lui, similaire mais si différente de la sienne. Jimmy se sentait nerveux de ce que ses amis pourraient penser de son jumeau. Castiel paraissait étrange pour la plupart des gens, Jimmy y était habitué mais il savait qu'il deviendrait sans doute un sujet de moquerie pour les autres. _Ce n'est pas juste,_ pensa Jimmy. Oui, il était content que Castiel soit guéri mais pourquoi n'avait-il pu rester à l'école à domicile ? Seulement, Castiel avait dit qu'il voulait aller à l'école, Michael avait approuvé. Gabriel avait sautillé d'enthousiasme pendant que Raphael et Luc avaient été totalement indiffèrent.

Jimmy resta un long moment à ruminer ses sombres pensées quand il fut l'heure de réveiller Castiel, il était déjà habillé et prêt pour l'école.

\- Hey, Cassie, c'est l'heure, dit Jimmy secouant le plus gentiment possible Castiel.

Castiel rumina quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de se lever d'un coup sec chose qui aurait pu complètement l'effrayer mais il en avait l'habitude puisque c'était toujours de cette façon dont Castiel émergeait le matin. Gabriel l'appelait d'ailleurs zombie-Cas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jimmy ? dit Castiel de sa petite face impassible et d'un ton visiblement agacé. Hé ouais, en plus de ça zombie-Cas était un vrai bonheur le matin.

\- Allez, Cassie, tu as oublié, c'est ton premier jour d'école.

Les yeux de Castiel s'éveillèrent un instant avant de retrouver leur léthargie. Il se frotta les yeux, fit basculer la couette et se déplaça à la vitesse d'un escargot jusqu'à la salle de bain.

\- N'oublie pas tes médicaments, Castiel ! rappela Jimmy.

La masse de cheveux noirs hocha la tête et Jimmy l'observa disparaitre dans leur salle de bain commune. Oui, commune, car même si la maison avait plus de 35 pièces, ils devaient partager la même chambre. Jimmy se gardait bien de demander quoique ce soit à Michael. Il connaissait sa réponse d'avance.

Ayant accompli sa mission, alias réveiller Castiel, il s'observa un moment dans la glace. Sa tenue était parfaite et ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés. Il vérifia une dernière fois le contenu de son cartable tout neuf et se remémora la semaine précédente quand Gabriel les avait emmenés faire des courses. Il avait choisi un cartable Dora l'exploratrice pour Castiel qui bien sûr l'avait trouvé intriguant.

\- Comment une petite fille peut-elle partir explorer toute seule la jungle avec un primate pour seule compagnie ? avait-il dit et ça résumait tout à fait Castiel.

Jimmy avait empêché le désastre en choisissant un cartable pareil au sien pour son jumeau qui sinon aurait sans doute arboré le cartable de Dora sans aucune gène.

\- Si il aime Dora, il aime Dora, laisse-le, protesta Gabriel mais Jimmy remit Dora à sa place et posa le cartable dans le caddie.

\- T'es pas marrant, tu sais, lui dit Gabriel.

Mais tout ne pouvait être prit à la farce et comme la tête de Castiel était penchée sur le coté et qu'il plissait les yeux l'observant fixement, il n'avait dû rien capter comme d'habitude. Donc Jimmy ravala sa culpabilité et fit avancer le caddie vers le rayon suivant.

Il se précipita avec appréhension dans la cuisine. Car l'humeur de ses frères définissait souvent l'humeur de sa journée. Il grimaça en entendant les sons étouffés de la voix autoritaire de Michael et de celle moqueuse de Luc. _Super_. Quant il entra dans la pièce, bien sûr la querelle s'arrêta. Michael jugeait qu'il n'était pas sain pour les deux plus jeunes frères d'assister à leurs disputes. Mais ce qu'il ne semblait pas comprendre c'est qu'écouter leurs cris de leur chambre ou de l'escalier blotti contre Castiel revenait pratiquement au même.

Il salua poliment d'abord Michael puis tous ses frères. Michael se tenait debout les bras croisés dans un costume valant sans doute une fortune. Ses yeux verts perçaient agressivement le crane de Luc. Luc agita la main pour le saluer, son habituel sourire sur la face. Vu son apparence, il devait être encore sorti toute la nuit à faire la bringue et nourrir une affreuse gueule de bois. Raphael était installé au bout de la table complètement étranger aux événements alentours. Il ne lui jeta qu'un rapide regard froid et continua à tourner les pages de son journal. Gabriel, lui était caché à sa place habituelle, devant le poêle. La masse de pancakes impressionnante suggérait son malaise et sa tentative d'échapper aux disputes de ses ainés.

Jimmy s'installa sur la table et fut tout de suite servit par Gabriel sans un mot. Quand Gabriel était contrarié, il n'était pas vraiment fun.

\- Est-ce que Castiel est réveillé ? demanda Michael. _Castiel, toujours Castiel._

\- Oui, Michael.

\- Bien.

Et ce fut tout. Jimmy mangea lentement son pancake avec frustration. Il remarqua Luc lui faire un sourire compatissant. De ces frères ça devait être lui qui le comprenant le mieux mais sa capacité de s'en faire était assez limitée dans le temps car il était trop pris dans ses propres conflits. Jimmy soupira. Raphael tourna une autre page.

C'est alors que Castiel déboula dans la pièce. Jimmy tourna la tête et grimaça. Il lui avait préparé ses vêtements ( Michael avait insisté qu'il porte une tenue identique à la sienne à son grand déplaisir ) et les avait posés délicatement à son intention mais ils avaient l'air complètements froissés maintenant. Sans parler de ses cheveux qui se dressaient dans toutes les directions.

Castiel salua ses frères et s'installa à coté de Jimmy.

\- Bonjour Jimmy, dit-il souriant du coin de ses lèvres.

Deux gros yeux bleus le regardèrent avec tellement d'innocence et d'affection que Jimmy perdu instantanément l'appétit ressentant tous le poids de ses méchantes pensées envers son frère. Michael fronça les sourcils et Gabriel apporta des pancakes à Castiel.

\- Jimmy, tu pourrais faire plus attention à ton frère, dit-il. Et ce fut pour lui comme un coup de poing dans le ventre.

\- Qui a-t-il, Michael ? dit Castiel, tête penchée sur le coté.

\- Tes cheveux, ton…regarde-toi ! On dirait un petit sauvageon !

Castiel pencha sa tête de sa fichue adorable façon une nouvelle fois, ne voyant clairement pas le problème.

\- Il est bien comme il est, intervint Gabriel de son sanctuaire de pancakes et _wow_ qui allait manger tout ça !

Michael tourna la tête vers Gabriel d'une façon clairement désapprobatrice et vers Luc qui ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à cette répartie. Jimmy frissonna et il voyait les épaules de Castiel se tendre à coté de lui. Raphael tourna une nouvelle page de son journal.

Heureusement, Michael ne poussa pas plus loin la querelle. Il se leva et s'approcha de Castiel dans une attente d'arranger sa tenue. Mais il n'y réussit pas vraiment. Un peu frustré, il sortit un peigne de sa veste ( _un peigne dans sa veste !_ ) et tenta de le coiffer correctement. Jimmy aurait pu lui dire que c'était totalement inutile mais la vérité était que Michael n'écoutait jamais personne à part Père. Et Père n'était plus jamais à la maison…..

Michael s'affaira plusieurs minutes sur la tête de son cadet. Il s'arrêta quand sa coiffure fut impeccable comme lui, comme Jimmy. Il se réinstalla d'un air satisfait sirotant son café jetant un regard glacé à Jimmy signifiant clairement qu'il aurait du faire plus d'efforts. Jimmy refréna une grimace et eu sa petite vengeance quand quelques minutes plus tard les cheveux de Castiel avaient repris tous seuls leur chaos original. Michael parut clairement agacé mais lâcha l'affaire, apparemment il avait déjà autre chose en tête vu qu'il regardait maintenait sa Rolex et consultait son téléphone avec frénésie.

\- Jimmy, Castiel nous partons dans vingt minutes, je vous attends à l'entrée.

Et il s'en alla le téléphone sur l'oreille, vociférant des ordres.

Gabriel, s'installa à sa place en soupirant.

\- Es-tu forcé de nous l'énerver dès le matin ? dit il à Luc. Il avança à son attention un verre d'eau et plusieurs comprimés qui devaient être de l'aspirine.

\- Que dire, Frangin ? Pas ma faute si « Môssieur » à un balai dans le cul.

\- Lucifer ! dit Raphael de son journal regardant durement Lucifer et indiquant Jimmy et Castiel.

\- Oups, désolé, ricana Luc, mais je suis sûr que Cassie et Jimmy savent quel mauvais exemple je suis et n'essaieront pas de m'imiter.

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla. Raphael était retourné à sa lecture. Gabriel fit de nouveau un grand soupir.

\- Alors Cassie-cat, dit-il forçant un sourire, prêt pour le grand jour ?

Castiel laissa sa fourchette pendre dans l'air.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, Gabriel, dit-il de sa petite voix irrémédiablement enrouée.

\- Oh non ? T'inquiètes pas, Jimmy boy sera avec toi, hein ? Jimmy ?

\- Bien sûr Cassie, acquiesça Jimmy alors qu'il avait seulement envie d'hurler.

\- Puis Deano sera aussi là. À la mention de son nom le visage de Castiel s'illumina et il continua à manger avec appétit son plat.

Gabriel tapota l'épaule de Castiel et se leva de la table. Raphael avait disparu. Castiel semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

_Dean, Dean winchester._

Dire que Jimmy détestait le garçon était un euphémisme. D'abord c'était lui qui avait offert à Castiel ce stupide ange en ferraille pour lequel son frère avait une étrange fascination. Pour lui ce machin semblait détenir un message caché. Puis Dean Winchester et son frère Sam habitaient avec Bobby Singer connu pour être l'alcoolique local et il savait que Michael détestait le vieil homme avec force.

Depuis l'anniversaire, Gabriel avait emmené plusieurs fois Castiel chez le vieux fou et son frère était revenu fatigué mais content comme il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

\- Je me suis fait mon premier ami, confia Castiel à Jimmy un soir et son cœur s'était déchiré.

Depuis, il vouait à Dean une haine farouche même si il ne le montrait jamais à Castiel. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment cette haine à son égard vu que si son frère avait un ami ça signifiait qu'il lui lâcherait un peu les basques. Mais ça n'empêchait en rien ces sentiments de l'envahir. Castiel aurait pu trouver largement mieux Quelqu'un d'un peu plus comme lui. Puis il n'arrêtait pas de le seriner avec Dean. Pendant qu'ils étaient partis chez leur oncle Inias au bord de la mer, il n'avait pas arrêté « Dean ceci, Dean cela , Dean aime la tarte, Dean, Dean, Dean …..». C'était insupportable.

Jimmy fut sortit de ses pensées par Gabriel qui lui tendit sa boite à déjeuner. Une boite à déjeuner Avengers super cool. Il l'ouvrit pour en observer son contenu et sourit un peu. Gabriel avait tendance à toujours un peu exagérer. Sa boite contenait plusieurs sandwichs, une boisson, et diverses sucreries remplissant l'espace. Il eut d'ailleurs du mal à la refermer. Il regarda vers son frère et ses yeux s'élargirent en horreur. Gabriel tendait à Castiel une boite à déjeuner « hello kitty » rose fuchsia.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Castiel ?

\- Ma boite à déjeuner.

\- Je sais ça ! s'énerva-t-il, c'est une boite pour filles !

\- Vraiment ? dit Castiel observant la boite, c'est juste un chat. J'aime les félins. Et son design m'est plaisant.

\- C'est ROSE ! Pour les filles !

Castiel cligna des yeux rapidement, sans doute un peu surpris par l'énervement soudain de Jimmy

\- Je suis totalement indiffèrent au genre des couleurs, dit-il sérieusement et Jimmy sentit le sang monter dans ses veines. _Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas donc être normal ?_

\- Calmos, Michael junior, intervint Gabriel.

\- Peu importe, dit Jimmy défait. De toute façon comme si quelqu'un allait prendre en compte son avis.

Et il partit vers la porte d'entrée. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et vu Castiel regarder Gabriel avec désespoir. _Mince_ , jura Jimmy malgré tout peiné.

Le voyage dans la voiture fut long et silencieux. Michael conduisait de façon rigide et droite. Jimmy regarda Castiel. Il était tassé dans le siège comme si il pouvait disparaitre à l'intérieur. Il tenait fermement son cartable et sa stupide boite.

\- T'inquiètes pas Cassie, tout va bien se passer, dit Jimmy. Parce que c'était sans doute ce que son frère attendait de lui. Et peut-être un peu pour se faire pardonner.

Castiel hocha la tête mais ses yeux bleus étaient visiblement apeurés. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment été à l'école sauf à la maternelle mais ça remontait à loin. Avant qu'il ne tombe malade. Il eut un élan de sympathie pour lui et lui prit la main pour le rassurer.

\- J'attends de vous deux que votre conduite soit exemplaire, dit Michael avec son autorité habituelle. Ses yeux dans le rétroviseur étaient dirigés vers Jimmy. Castiel déglutit.

Ils arrivèrent devant l 'école élémentaire. Michael leur ouvrit la portière et toisa les environs comme si il en possédait l'air. Après diverses recommandations, il les laissa dans la cours devant s'entretenir avec la principale de l'école Mme Mosseley. Sans doute pour qu'elle s'assure que Castiel prenne bien ses médicaments. Il frappa Jimmy à cet instant que Michael n'était même pas venu à son premier jour d'école. Meg l'avait déposé en SUV et n'était même pas descendue du véhicule pour lui souhaiter bon courage.

La cour était agitée, les enfants couraient partout excités par leur premier jour d'école. De nombreux parents étaient encore présents. Jimmy observa les alentours nerveusement à la recherche de ses amis. _Nous y voilà pensa-t-il._ La personne qui voulait absolument voir en premier étant Amélia. La seule qui il en était sur ne se moquerait jamais de Castiel. Celui-ci était pratiquement recroquevillé sur lui-même essayant de se cacher contre Jimmy.

Quand une voix retentit.

\- Hey, Cas !

Dean Winchester. Et le visage de Castiel s'éclaira en un instant au pur dégout de Jimmy.

\- Salut Dean, dit Castiel timidement.

Dean salua Jimmy rapidement puis fronça les sourcils en observant le comportement nerveux de Castiel.

\- Wow, zen, Cas'

\- Je ne comprends pas cet…

\- Je veux dire déstresse.

\- Je suis nerveux, c'est mon premier jour d'école, je …

\- Moi aussi tu sais, enfin premier jour dans « cette école » et je sais comme ça craint crois-moi. L'année dernière, moi et Sammy, on a changé au moins cinq fois d'école !

\- Oh ! Et comment fait on pour « déstresser ? ». Castiel fit de petites guillemets avec ses doigts.

Dean sourit.

\- La différence cette fois ci, c'est que je ne suis pas tout seul, j'ai déjà un ami avec moi. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Castiel parut instantanément soulagé. Puis tu as aussi Jimmy, ajouta-t-il après un temps.

Jimmy avait suivi cet échange à distance, il acquiesça silencieusement cherchant toujours ses amis au loin.

\- Oh mec, c'est quoi cette boite ? dit Dean ayant remarqué « hello kitty », Jimmy ricana intérieurement.

\- Ma boite à déjeuner, Dean.

\- C'est une boite pour nanas !

\- Il semblerait, dit Castiel tournant un regard maussade vers Jimmy.

\- Regarde, moi, je suis Batman ! Il brandit une boite à déjeuner ornée d'un Batman du dessin animé des années 90, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Castiel semblait perplexe. Jimmy aperçut ses amis et décida d'aller les rejoindre ne supportant plus la proximité avec Dean Winchester.

Quand il les quitta, Dean avait son bras autour de l'épaule de Castiel et il entendit lui dire:

\- De toute façon mec, c'est pas la couverture qui compte, ce qui compte c'est-ce qu'il y a l'intérieur.

Jimmy envoya voler un caillou avec sa chaussure, les dents serrées.

Il détestait Dean winchester.

La sonnerie retentit pour la première fois de l'année.


End file.
